


【DMC】【DN】let me fill your lungs and breath me out(pwp一发完)

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【DMC】【DN】let me fill your lungs and breath me out(pwp一发完)

CP：4D × 4N

*还是四代的叔侄局 都是甜的 有隐藏VD

故事梗概为 Nero第一次到事务所的傍晚 事务所突然停电了

私设如山 个人理解很多 能接受的继续

 

——————————————————————————————

 

男孩卷着外套袖子，柔软的头发随着动作起起伏伏，像个在夏季不停吐着舌头的小狗，跟Dante不安分的嚷嚷，“大夏天的出来做清扫工作，让不让人活了。”

“恶魔可不会管你夏天冬天。”Dante看着小孩和他差不多的银白色头发下雪白的脖颈，汗水亮晶晶的滑落下去，落入瘦削的锁骨下消失了，“清理完了你可以和我去事务所歇会儿。”

Nero的眼睛一下子亮了，他那双和他一样的灰蓝色眼睛更加清澈一些，圆溜溜地转着。

Dante想着Vergil怎么会有这么个和他完全不像的儿子，除了他们说power的时候如出一辙。

“走吧，小朋友。”这是Dante找到的新的戏弄Nero的方法，在他和Nero索要Yamoto的时候男孩激动的用鬼手要揍他，被Dante摁着脑袋甩倒一边，然后男孩重心不稳砸倒了后面的一堵墙。

Nero很大声的在街上说，“我不是小朋友！”然后引来行人的纷纷侧目，男孩瞬间耳根子都红了一半，他气呼呼的追上走的很快的Dante，然后没大没小的抱住男人的肩膀一下子跳上来，两条腿锁着他的腰扑他的后背。Dante没法把这只大狗狗从背上扯下来，只能任由他挂在自己的背上走了一路。

直到他们走到事务所的大门口——Nero从他的背上跳了下来先他一步跨进了这个地方，Dante耸了耸肩，“很破烂的，别抱希望了。”

“以后我可以来这地方找你了。”男孩在一楼到处乱窜，然后他厚重的外套扔在沙发上，往办公桌上一横，“你天天就只吃披萨？”

Dante摊了摊手。

Nero不能忍受这样的邋遢，和Kyrie在一起的这段时间让他学会了所有的家务活——除了做饭，于是男孩跑到浴室，拿出了他能用的所有的清洁工具，在Dante把玩他的白象牙和黑檀木的时候，把打听和二楼的卧室都打扫了出来。

“Dante，你把我拉到这里，目的不会就是让我打扫卫生吧？”

“只是刚才一直趴在我的背上？”Dante看着男孩拿着拖把抹布的滑稽样子，没忍住笑意，然后被气急败坏的Nero拖去一起打扫卫生。

两个人又忙活了好一阵，在天色逐渐变暗的时候终于打扫完了，Nero瘫倒在干净的卧室床上，打开了风扇，一边脱掉汗湿的背心，一边对这着风扇张着嘴歇了好一阵，“做这个比恶魔清扫工作要累的多了。”

Dante在变暗的屋内光线中看着他，没有回应。他第一次搬进这里是什么时候？他记不清，好像之前的事情已经离自己很远了，Dante曾经因为那些过去而气急败坏，但后来就慢慢的平静下来了，但是平静的水面又被Nero这个和他一样发色一样眼睛的大男孩弄起的涟漪，把有关于那个人的记忆重新的刷上了颜色，把黑暗中藏起来的血琳琳的事实重新扯出来摆在他面前强迫他去看。

突然的，啪地一下，整个房间陷入了黑暗。

“啊，没钱交电费了。”Dante嘀咕了一声。

他拉开窗帘看向外面，看着远处逐渐暗下去的天色，大街上闪闪烁烁的人造灯光，还有几个行人在楼下，他说，“今晚估计是没电了。”

Nero低低的骂了一句，瘫倒在床上，“太倒霉了吧。”

房间里风扇带来的凉风都没了，室内温度慢慢往上攀升。Nero受不了没风扇的夏天，跑去洗了个冷水澡，回来的时候就穿了条小裤衩，坐在床尾，被子都被他踢到了床尾。Dante也没心思瞎想了，上升的温度让他开始冒汗。

他看了一眼男孩，在不够明亮的灯光下，不知道为什么男孩的皮肤异常的白皙，映在深色床单上，脊背耸起伸展出好看的蝴蝶骨。只穿了宽松运动短裤的屁股翘起，细直的有点肌肉的腿不认命晃来晃去，天知道这样的身体是怎么把恶魔轻而易举的摁在地上砸的，就连那只鬼手现在看起来也格外的特别，却也不违和。

Dante的目光变深了。

他挪到床边，刚洗完澡的皮肤带着没擦干的水，冰凉又细腻，男人长了茧子的手摸上Nero凹陷下去的柔软的腰窝，Nero下意识拍掉他的手：“我快热死了……”

“既然你把卧室收拾出来了，那咱们做点有意思的好不好？”

热得没有力气的Nero那双小狗狗眼睛看着Dante，就像融化的棉花糖又软又甜，他踹了一下男人的手臂，“这是我收拾出来的，你要睡就睡沙发吧。”

“Oh，年轻人不懂得要怎么谦让，这可是我的房子。”Dante挤进他的腿间，双手轻而易举的抱着男孩单薄的后背，从他漂亮的锁骨开始亲吻，从他的颈部动脉舔到耳廓，直到Nero发出细细碎碎的喘息。他的手滑下去，握住了男孩已经翘起的阴茎，他的鼻腔发出低低的笑，意味深长地抚上Nero的嘴角。

Nero在理解他说的是什么之后瞪着他：“你想都别想。”

“帮我。”Dante用脸侧蹭男孩的柔软的鬓发哄着他。

Nero从来不知道该怎么应付这个男人，他总是来无影去无踪的出现在自己的身边，然后把自己的目光夺走——Nero觉得他藏的很深的一些感情就要从嗓子眼儿蹦出来。

他趴跪在Dante的面前，伸手去掏他裤子里的阴茎。Nero红着脸摸上那根阴茎，用舌头轻轻舔了一下已经湿漉漉的马眼，苦涩又腥膻的味道让他皱起了眉。他又舔过柱身和两个囊袋，像小猫舔食一样把Dante弄得心猿意马。

“含进去。”Dante看着他，Nero又瞪了他一眼，他含住直分泌出前列腺液的龟头，青涩的第一次口活让他有点无所适从，比如下一步应该先做什么？他只能模仿以前看过的小黄片，双手抓上囊袋，轻柔的抚弄揉捏。他想将阴茎含得更深，但牙齿不小心磕到了柱身，弄得Dante吸了口凉气，手里的阴茎软下去了几分。

他丝毫不觉得抱歉的看了一眼男人，荷尔蒙分泌的味道和被塞满而发酸的嘴巴刺激地他的眼里充满了生理盐水。在他抬眼又垂下的一瞬间，两滴泪就落了下来。他不知道他吊着本就明亮清澈的眼睛有多能激起Dante的欲望，原本稍微软下去的阴茎又硬着戳上了Nero的脸。“继续。”Dante干渴的喉咙咽下唾液，急切地想要继续。Nero慢慢地将柱身吞入口腔，温热柔软的口腔包裹着阴茎，爽得Dante轻哼一声，喘起了粗气。他摸上Nero那头柔软的银发，手指插进他的发间。接着Nero把整个柱身含进去，深喉的感觉并不好受，异物感让他不禁干呕，喉咙挤压收缩着，舒服的他抓住男孩的头抽插，插得Nero几乎眼冒金星。

就在Nero把阴茎吐出来的时候，Dante扯过床头的纸巾给他擦嘴，Nero张着嘴巴让他擦，Dante能看到男孩尖尖的两颗虎牙，他的指腹蹭上去的时候还有点疼。

他说，“把舌头伸出来。”

Nero注视着他，看着男人灰蓝色的眼睛在暗下去的天色里，像看着猎物一样的洞穿他的目光，他小心的把舌尖探了出来，Dante捏着他的下巴贴上他的唇，将男孩柔软黏腻的舌头吸到自己嘴里用力的剥夺他嘴里的空气，在Nero快喘不上气的时候嘴唇贴着嘴唇让他换气。

“初吻？”

“滚蛋。”

Dante翻身把男孩压在下面，薄汗附在男孩微微隆起轻薄细腻的乳肉上，渡上了一层色情的水光。他摸上他的乳尖，圆滑平整的指甲边缘搔刮着乳头的凹陷处，Nero被突如其来的奇妙快感激得弓起了背。难耐的呻吟口无遮拦的叫了出来。他害羞又羞耻地双手捂着自己的嘴巴，甚至略带委屈地看向这个罪魁祸首。

Dante撩开他被打湿的额发，羞得小男孩双手抬起气呼呼地要抬头咬他，被Dante趁机压在了他的头顶，被禁锢的不安全感一下子让Nero慌了神，Dante舔弄着他的乳头和乳晕，诡异的快感像电流一样蔓延到他的全身，让他骤然拔高了音调。

Dante何尝不知道人的乳头有多么敏感，于是他坏心眼的吮吸着，又咬起乳尖，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬。Nero被刺激地满脸泪水，他想挡住嘴里倾泻而出的呻吟和喘息，但却事与愿违的越来越明显和强烈。水声，吮吸声，呻吟声，在房间里回荡着。Dante又一次吻他的唇，彼此交换着嘴里的唾液带着迫切又甜蜜的欲望。他的手向下摩挲往男孩身体里挤压，Nero的脸已经变得滚烫的要命，是被热的也是被羞的。异物进入那里的感觉让他不适地抓住了Dante的手臂，Dante突然放开了Nero在柜子里翻翻找找。

然后，Nero看见了他手里草莓味的润滑液。他几乎是惊恐地瞪大了双眼，Dante揉乱他的头发，独特的安慰方式。他把男孩细瘦的腿折起来，粘腻的润滑剂被Nero挤在手上，Dante这次加了两根手指，沿着内壁摸索着。手指经由润滑液在肠道里发出水声的声音。

如果羞耻心可以杀人的话，那Nero现在已经死了一百遍了。Dante的手指不断向里面开拓，当碾过内壁上某一点时，Nero叫出了一声较与之前都更为甜蜜的呻吟。他故意地用手指不断地抠摁着前列腺，男孩几乎是无意识地扭动着腰。Dante另一只手伸向他的嘴里，搅动着他的舌头和唾液，让他根本没办法合上嘴巴，从未被玩弄过前列腺的小男孩甜腻尖细的叫床声毫不掩饰，他就这样尖叫着射了出来，绵长又强烈的快感让他失神，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流出来。直到温柔的亲吻落在他的脸上，Dante轻柔地舔掉了他眼角的泪水。，手指依旧在敏感的肠肉里抽动，Nero大腿根都抖了起来。

不应期的肠肉变得更加敏感，他难受的扭动身体呜咽起来，Dante俯下身附在男孩耳边，把几个字眼儿敲进他的耳道，“想让我进去吗？”

Nero觉得黑暗几乎要剥夺他的视线，空虚的瘙痒感快把自己折磨疯了，这个变态居然还恶劣的在这里隔靴搔痒，他呜咽了一声骂了一句：“变态。”

“叫我。”Dante比手指不知道大了几倍的东西顶进穴口，胀痛的感觉让他弓起腰。

“叫我。”他重复着。

Nero不情愿地一口咬在Dante肩膀，虎牙要把他的皮肤划破，他的声音里混着闷闷的哭腔：“Dante……”

粗大的阴茎进入穴口的感觉让男孩一瞬间停止了呼吸。Dante喘着粗气安慰抚摸着他被汗流湿的鼠蹊：“放松一点。”Nero湿软滚烫的穴肉绞得他差点没忍住，他又探下身去抚弄男孩的头发捏上Nero年轻人特有的柔软又饱含弹性的臀瓣，熟悉的找到了前列腺后重重的冲撞着腺体，Nero几乎看见了一片白光在眼前炸开可怖又鲜明的快感顺着尾椎骨爬上来。Dante的阴茎在他的肠道里挺弄着，他的脑子里一团浆糊无意识地伸出粉红色的小舌头想要同对方接吻，而如他所愿，男人几乎是立刻咬住了他的舌头封住了他的呼吸空间，过载的快感他抓皱了床单一边哭一边嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，漂亮的腰线弓起迎合他的动作汗出个不停。

Nero的腿几乎是被压到了胸前，韧带被拉扯着疼痛感让他更兴奋，而他的大腿根还在止不住地痉挛。Dante的胸膛紧贴着他，他几乎能听见对方的心脏在耳边强烈跳动。在几近乎折磨人的、变态的前列腺高潮下，Nero又尖叫着射了两次，最后只剩下透明稀薄的精液顺着半硬的阴茎流下来。

到了后面，射到没有东西再可以射，他像被欲望快感的海水淹没一样，几乎窒息，在Dante又一次狠狠冲撞像要贯穿他的时候，紧紧的夹着对方的腰。Dante用他那根又硬又粗该死的持久力惊人的凶器更加兴奋用力的操着男孩，他的整根阴茎都埋在他的肠道里顶到了最深处，几乎每一次抽插都整根末入，Nero的脚趾的爽到曲起，而他的嗓子几乎已经喊哑了。

“如果内射的话是不是会怀孕？”Dante吸吮着他的耳朵，把他柔软的头发梳到后面去，露出光洁的额头。Nero用鬼手横档着眼睛，企图掩饰自己的眼泪水和羞耻心。当他听到对方的话时已经被操得青黄不分的他胡乱得叫，一点都没有之前年轻气盛呲牙咧嘴的小狼狗架势，他脆弱又诱人的样子让Dante几乎就射了出来。他加快了抽送的速度每一次都插到最深，胯骨撞上Nero的臀尖把男孩的屁股都撞红了。他闷哼一声，把精液都射了进去。

Dante俯下身，抓过他的那只鬼手，很温柔的吻着他的尖尖的指甲还有指缝，将柔软敏感的手心舔湿，Nero已经爽的找不到北，倒在枕头上好一会儿没回过神。

男人轻轻揉弄着他的尾椎骨，Nero无意识的依恋的缩在对方怀里，男人吻着他的下巴，沙哑的声音传过来，“洗澡？”

然后Nero又被他摁在浴室的墙壁上强迫着做了多少次，他本人也不知道了。

 

 

-end


End file.
